U.S. Patent Appln. Publication Nos. 2009/0284229 A1 and 2011/0086278 A1 each disclose a metal-air cell with an anode formed of a series of spaced apart permeable electrode bodies. Metal fuel is reduced and electrodeposited on the electrode bodies. One challenge with this type of design is ensuring that the growth does not prematurely short adjacent electrode bodies together, thus cutting short the opportunity for dense growth between the bodies.
The present application endeavors to provide an improved cell configuration, which may be used with cells such as the ones disclosed in the above referenced applications, where the fuel is electrodeposited on the electrode bodies.